Sota in the Fuedal Era
by female inu
Summary: Sota goes to the Fuedal Era
1. Chapter 1

Sota in the Feudal Era

Chapter 1

One day in Kagome's house, when Kagome had just gotten back from the Fuedal Era...

"Hi everyone! Did you miss me?" she asks.

"No but did you bring back Inuyasha," asks Sota.

"Is that all you care about?"

"umm...ya."

Kagome sighs.

"If you need me I'll be up in my room."

That night when only Kagome and Sota were still up there's knocking on Kagome's bedroom door.

"Come in," said Kagome.

Sota walks in.

"Hey sis, I can't sleep," said Sota.

"Do you want me to read you a story?"

Just then Sota notices a jar on Kagome's desk and picks it up.

"What are these?" he asks.

"They're jewel shards," responds Kagome."

"From what jewel?"

"The Shikon Jewel."

"Where'd you get them and why do you have them?"

"I got them from the Fuedal Era and I need them to back there."

"Oh. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A couple of nights later.

"Kagome," Kagome's grandpa said, "you've been staying up late for the past couple of nights, don't you think you should go to bed earlier tonight?"

"But I have a lot of studying to do and the test's tomorrow!"

"If you don't get sleep you won't think very well."

"Oh ok I'll go to bed now. Goodnight."

Later that night when everyone was soposedly asleep, Sota sneaks into Kagome's room and steals the jewel shards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Sota stole the jewel shards he ran back into his room and hid them where no one (including himself) could find them.

The next morning when everyone was still asleep Kagome woke up.

"AHHH! Where are the jewel shards!" Kagome starts freaking out.

Kagome runs to her Grandpa's room and bursts through the door.

"Grandpa!" she yells. "You're gonna have to make up an illness for why I'm not at school!"

"But today's your test."

"I know but something terrible happened!"

"What could be so terrible that you have to miss a test?"

"Someone stole the jewel shards! So I have to stay home and find them or Inuyasha's gonna kill me!"

"Oh I don't think he'd do that."

"Obviously you don't know Inuyasha that well."

"You're right. I don't know him very well."

"So you've gotta help me find the jewel shards before Inuyasha finds out they're gone!"

"Oh all right. I'll help you."

"Oh thank you grandpa!" She gives him a big hug.

A week later Sota's up in his room, Kagome's in the kitchen, and her grandpa's in the living room. They're all looking for the jewel shards but Sota's also getting ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Arigato to the people who reviewed! Now I know more then one peron reads my stories! Now as to the reviews: I know that Kagome can sense jewel shards. I just wanted to put Inuyasha mad at Kagome. So now in this chapter you can find out why Kagome "couldn't" sense the jewel shards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Just then Inuyasha jumped though the kitchen window and landed in the sink full of water.

"What the fuck is this fucking water doing in this fucking weird thing!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sota walks through the kitchen door just as Inuyasha starts swearing and walks up to Kagome.

"What the fuck does fuck mean, Kagome?" he asks.

"Inuyasha! you tought Sota fuck! I-I mean the f word. SIT!"

Inuyasha falls under the water.

"Kagome, can't you go one day without saying sit!" asks Inuyasha.

"When I don't see you I don't say sit."

"Well, duh. I meant when I was around."

"Ohhh. In that case no."

Later that day Inuyasha tries to take Kagome through the Bone-Eater's Well but she won't go so he carries her there. They try to go through the well but only Inuyasha gets to the other side.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha's surprised Kagome didn't get to the other side with him.

He goes Kagome's time.

"Why the hell couldn't you get to the Fuedal Era?" he asks.

"Umm...well you see...the jewel shards...well they kinda..."

"Yes?" Inuyasha said starting to get impatient.

"disapeared."

"What! How the hell could you lose them!"

Inuyasha picks up a giant boulder and holds it over his head ready to throw it at Kagome.

"DIE!" yells Inuyasha.

"You're not gonna kill me! Sit!"

Inuyasha falls and the boulder lands on top of him.

Kagome goes back to her house to keep looking for the jewel shards.

Inuyasha walks in.

"Why the hell are you _looking _for the jewel shards!" asks Inuyasha. "You can sense the damn thing!"

"That would explain the weird feeling I've been having."

"Duh! What the fuck did you think! Now get the god damn jewel shards!"

"Ok ok."

Kagome goes into Sota's room and Inuyasha follows.

"I think they're under his bed." Kagome said.

"Don't tell me! If they're under the fucking bed then get them out from under the fucking bed!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: now that it's the end of this chapter I'd like to thank myfriend Lindsayfor helping my with this chapter! Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Kagome got the jewel shards her and Inuyasha sat around the house doing nothing and waiting for a certain someone to come home.

Sota just got off the bus and was running home as fast as he could so he could be the first to find the jewel shards. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Sota's coming," he said to Kagome. "Can I swear without you sitting me?"

"Yep. Someone has to swear at him and if I do I'll get in so much shit."

Just then the door opened.

"Why thefuck did you take thefucking jewel shards!" Inuyasha yells. "You motherfucking son of a bitch!"

"Umm...Inuyasha..." said Kagome.

"What!"

"You're not yelling at Sota."

"Don't be a dumbass, Kagome. Of course I'm yelling at So-" he stops and looks up and notices Kikyo standing there.

"Inuyasha!" she yells. "I thought you loved me! Now you're calling me a _son _of a bitch and accusing me of taking the jewel shards!" she walks off towards the well.

"Kikyo, wait! I can explain why I said those things!" he runs after Kikyo.

"Oh well," said Kagome. "I'll be leaving soon anyway.

The door opens again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'm _really_ sorry I haven't updapted in such a long time. I kept leaving my fanfic binder at school but with school ending I've finaly brought it home.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 5

Sota walks through the door. Kagome holds up the jar containing the jewel shards.

"What were these doing under your bed?" she asks.

"I-I don't kn-know," stammers Sota.

"You stammered so I know you know. TALK."

"Ok I'll tell you. I really wanted to go to the Fuedal Era. I stole the jewel shardsand hid them cuz it was late. I was planning to go to the Fuedal Era the next day but I couldn't find them."

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go to the Fuedal Era? I would've taken you."

"Really?"

"Ya. So wanna go now?"

"YA!"

They go to the Bone-Eater's well and jump in.

When they get to the Fuedal Era they see Inuyasha trying to explain to Kikyo what happened in Kagome's time but she's ignoring him.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Sota calls while trying to look at everything at once.

Inuyasha spins around. " What the fuck are _you_ doing here!" he asks.

Sota ignores him.

"I guess saying the s word to Inuyasha won't stop him from swearing around Sota," Kagome mutters to herself.

Kikyo starts to walk off.

"Kikyo! Wait!" Inuyasha calls.

He starts to run after her.

"Sit!" said Kagome.

"What was that for!" asks Inuyasha.

"I'm not having you run after Kikyo again!"

"Kagome," asks Sota, "can I meet your other friends you've told me about?"

"Sure. Inuyasha can take us to them. Right, Inuyasha?"

"Ya sure whatever," he responds.

So Inuyasha leads them to a little hut by a lake. Sure enough Kagome's friends, Kirara, (A/n: in my world Kirara's a friend so if you don't like it I don't care!) Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. They all introduce themselves (Shippo introduces Kirara) and Kagome introduces Sota.

"Wanna go for a walk, Sota?" asks Sango. "Cuz I could show you some stuff around here."

"Ok," responds Sota.

"I'm coming too," Miroku said.

"Us too," said Kagome speaking for the rest of the group.

So they all go for a walk.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A/n: Suggeston time! Now we're at the part of the story where you get to choose what happens! Juat send in a review saying what should happen to Sota in the Fudal Era. I'll give you credit for your ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While the Inu-tachi are enjoying their walk let's see what Sesshomaru and followers are up to...

They see poison insects and start to follow them.

Rin sees some flowers growing by a tree and picks one and puts it in her hair. When she goes back to Sessomaru and Jaken they're gone. She goes to look for them.

Now back to the Inu-tachi...

They hear rustling in the bushes.

Inuyasha takes out Tetsusaiga.

"Stay back," he tells the Inu-tachi and Sota, "it might be a youkai."

"Cool!" said Sota.

"Not all youkai are good, you know," Kagome told Sota.

Rin walks out of the bush.

Sota runs up to her and touches her ass (by Taylor aka Fluffy Inuyasha).

"Miroku! Did you do anything perverted behind our backs!" asked Kagome.

"Why does everyone blame me for stuff like this!" responds Miroku.

"Because it's always you," said Inuyasha.

"Will you bare my child?" asks Sota. (also by Taylor)

"Sure," said Rin.

They're just about to go into a bush to...well you know.

Kagome stops them.

"Rin," she tells Rin, "you don't even know him and you're gonna bare his child!"

Sesshomaru heard this (he had just found Rin).

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru, "why couldn't you have had a good looking child instead of an ugly one and why aren't you stopping him from-OW!"

Sota kicked himin the crouch(once again by Taylor).

"I'm not ugly!" said Sota.

"And he's not my child!" said Inuyasha.

They fight. Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha and Sota.

Sota gets knocked out of the fight quickly so now it's just Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha.

They fight and fight. Day turns to night. The moon that night just happens to be a new moon. Time for human Inuyasha!

"I'm not gonna fight a weak and pathetic mortal!" said Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, I'll finish this fight when your a weak and pathetic hanyou again."

"I can still beat you!" said Inuyasha.

"How? You can't even defeat me as a hanyou!"

Sesshomaru and followers leave (but not before Rin and Sota kiss) (again byTaylor).

"Damn the moon..." said Inuyasha once Sesshomaru and followers were completely gone.

"Hey, Inuyasha," said Sota, "where are your puppy ears and why is your hair black?"

"He's a hanyou so he turns human every new moon," said Sango.

"Do all hanyous turn human tonight?" asks Sota.

"No," said Miroku.

"Oh," said Sota.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Let's giva a BIG thank you to Taylor! (penname-Fluffy Inuyasha)  
ARIGATO!


End file.
